


“I Give You My Truth, Will You Give Me Your Heart?”

by wolfjillyjill



Series: Werewolf AU (Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bellamy is essentially Lexa's wingman, Clarke is a smart and sweet cookie, Clarke is very much into it, Clexaweek2019, Day 1, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Human Clarke, Human!Bellamy, I couldn't help myself, Lexa has a really big dick, Lexa has severe anxiety issues, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Shy lexa, Size Kink, Spunky Bisexual Clarke, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supportive Bisexual Bellamy, This is very sweet with it getting very dirty towards the end, Useless Lesbian Lexa, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Lexa, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolf!Lexa, human!clarke, love making, smut with feels, supernatural sex, supportive bellamy, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: “You can join me, if you’d like.”Clarke knew she was there, as she always did. The woman wasn’t as sneaky as she often attempted to be. Then again, Clarke did have an eye for catching the things most people overlooked.Clarke had spotted her at a few of her showings. Watching her intriguingly as she studied all the artists’ work. Purposely avoiding being seen by Clarke herself as much as she could. She never even came up to her to ask about what was on display like other patrons would, just touring the walls of color and creation all on her own.She’d find it creepy, had the brunette not looked so impossibly cute. Shaking like a leaf anytime the blonde was remotely in her general vicinity. Her body language exuding nervous interest in approaching but backing down at the last minute every time.‘She’s a shy one.’ She’d inferred.akaLexa is a useless lesbian werewolf whom has a crazy crush on her favorite human bisexual artist, Clarke, and Bellamy, her bisexual human bestie is her biggest cheerleader.





	“I Give You My Truth, Will You Give Me Your Heart?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of the New Year, and my contribution to Clexaweek 2019, because of course it inspired me. 
> 
> I had saw something on tumblr about how Bob plays Bellamy like he's bisexual and it got the wheels turning in my head. So for once, Bellamy is not the bad guy in this fic. He's funny, supportive, understanding, and all the things a bestie should be.
> 
> Happy Clexaweek everyone!

“I Give You My Truth, Will You Give Me Your Heart?”

“I can’t do this…”

Lexa feels it. The incessant twitches and itching that accompanies her anxiety. She hated that she could barely look at the women sitting at the park bench only a few feet from her without the habit creeping up on her in vigorous fashion.

“Yes, you can Lex.” Bellamy says, placing a comforting hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “She won’t reject you.”

Lexa looks up at Bellamy, her eyes, a mirror of slight tremors and tribulations. “B-but…”

Bellamy knows what she’s going to say before she even says it. They’ve always been in tuned that way since they were young. The slightly taller man turns Lexa’s full body to face him and puts both hands on her shoulders steadily. He keeps his gaze kind and encouraging in the presence of hers as they meet. Grounding her with his best efforts.

“She’s not gonna care what you are, Lexa.” He speaks softly. “I promise you.”

“…how can you be so sure…” Lexa’s question is meek, shallow as a small pond. Her eyes meeting the floor in defeat before she could even attempt the task that lies before her. Her right hand is itching more as she thinks about how all this could go wrong. How approaching the woman she’s been crushing on for months now and being turned away could be the thing that breaks her. ‘I can’t go through that again…not with her.’

“Lex.” His voice, calm, as it always is when having to coach Lexa out of her cave of insecurities. “Did I flee when you told me.”

Lexa shakes her head side to side.

“Did Murphy, Echo, or Luna?”

Lexa shakes her head again as he lists the names of their friend group. Murphy, Bellamy’s boyfriend, being especially excited when he heard the truth about her.

Bellamy squeezes her shoulders gently, prompting her eyes to stop studying the small rock that has found itself between her planted feet. His smile is warm and compassionate.

“Then she will not either. Plus, I have it on good authority, after Murph’s investigative work, that she’s quite the open-minded person, especially when it comes to dating.” He bounces his eyebrows and gives her his signature smirk, telling her that he knows exactly what he’s talking about.

Lexa’s look is of one who is completely mortified. “Tell me he didn’t…”

“No, no, no.” Bellamy is quick to catch her before she begins to spiral. “He didn’t say anything about you. He just mentioned supernaturals while visiting one of her showings and she said she found them quite fascinating.”

Lexa’s heartrate starts to calm at this new information.

“Anddddddd…” His smirk grows wider and more insistent. “…she mentioned how she dated a werewolf once. The girl was a beta, but, nonetheless.”  

“Bell, you know there’s distinct differences between us all.” She sighs in mock exhaustion. “Dating a beta is far less of a chore than dating an alpha. Especially a female one, considering our…anatomy.”

“Lex, I doubt she’s gonna care that you’re a woman who can grow a cock that’s probably bigger than most of the men’s she’s ever dealt with.” Bellamy says plainly. “Hell, if you weren’t my best friend and weren’t the most useless lesbian I know, I’d bend over for you.”

Lexa grimaces as he laughs over his declaration. “Ewww, Belllllll.”

“Hey, I’m just keeping it real.” He says after his laughter calms.

She hates to admit it, but his casual and callus sense of humor was very effective in tempering her nerves. She rolls her eyes then turns to look at the woman still sitting on the bench overlooking the ocean and skyline.

“Do…do you really think she’ll give me a shot…?”

Bellamy gets her to look back at him as he replies, “Yes, Lex. She’d be a fool not to.”

She sees nothing but truth in his eyes as he says it and she does her best to use that image to treat her anxiety riddled mind.

“…Okay.”

***

“You can join me, if you’d like.”

Clarke knew she was there, as she always did. The woman wasn’t as sneaky as she often attempted to be. Then again, Clarke did have an eye for catching the things most people overlooked.

Clarke had spotted her at a few of her showings. Watching her intriguingly as she studied all the artists’ work. Purposely avoiding being seen by Clarke herself as much as she could. She never even came up to her to ask about what was on display like other patrons would, just touring the walls of color and creation all on her own.

 She’d find it creepy, had the brunette not looked so impossibly cute. Shaking like a leaf anytime the blonde was remotely in her general vicinity. Her body language exuding nervous interest in approaching but backing down at the last minute every time.

‘She’s a shy one.’ She’d inferred.

Clarke had realized the brunette had been a big fan of her more experimental pieces. The woman would get this far away look in her eyes when she stumbled upon something that spoke to her the most. Staring at them with an intensity that nearly matched Clarke’s own when she was inspired by something. It was a breathtaking sight to behold, she had to admit, and only made her more curious about the woman every time. She’d tried to capture it a few times, but it never translated to paper or canvases in the same clout as it did in person.

Clarke placed the pencil in her hand atop the latest piece in her lap. She pivoted just a bit to meet the mysterious fan of hers, giving her an inviting smile.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind the company.”

***

‘S-she, she saw me.’ Lexa internally panicked when the blonde had spoken with her body still facing the ocean. ‘How’d she know I was here? Oh god, what do I do? I can’t just run away now, she’ll think I’m some kind of creep or stalker or…’

Her mind was reeling, going down that familiar loop of wanting to face her fears but her fears also keeping her in place all at the same time. It was her biggest problem since she presented, but she had good reason to be as she was. Alpha werewomen weren’t exactly as favored as their werewolf beta/omega/male alpha counter parts. The strangeness of their anatomy had been considered unattractive, intimidating, and unwelcomed to other supernaturals and humans alike.

It had been decades since supernaturals and humans had found peace among themselves, but for whatever reason, alpha werewomen were the common discontent between the two entities. So, when a few others learned she was an alpha, she’d become a pariah and the target of bullying, especially by humans. Bellamy did his best to protect her, along with their other mutual friends, but the damage had already been far embedded into her psyche. Overcoming it, was no easy task.

‘Okay, okay. She’s seen you, so there’s not much more you can do than just step forward. Remember what Bell said. Maybe she’ll be different than the others. Maybe. Just maybe…’

Lexa looks up and sees Clarke has stopped whatever she was doing and is now facing in her direction. Her smile is welcoming, surprisingly pleasant, as if Lexa was an old friend she hadn’t seen for a time. The alpha swallows hard, but pushes herself to take the invitation, nervously stepping closer towards the artist.

“I-I, uh, I didn’t m-mean to intrude…” Lexa stumbles through the sentence, stopping her feet once she’s at the edge of the bench. Being closer to Clarke than she’s ever been before, Lexa is able to take in her features in earnest.

Her hair is a wardrobe of gold. Dressing the sides of her face and shoulders in a veil of untamed curls. She glows in shear fluorescent as the sun catches upon her skin, lightly kissing it. Lexa is suspicious of its softness as the shine gives it more definition. She notices the beauty mark right above her lip. Subtle, missable if you were like her and only let herself glance at Clarke seconds at a time. It drew the gaze of the alpha to her lips, causing her to embarrassingly revert her eyes when she sees them curve into a knowing smile.

But then Lexa makes her biggest mistake.

Not wanting to seem rude, she lifts her gaze back up to meet Clarke’s, and she’s left dumbstruck in an instant. It’s as if she’d been looking at the scenery of their current location rather than the eyes of another living being. The blue in them, so vibrant and astonishing, Lexa almost believes she’d been pushed overboard and is drowning in the depths of the sea.

‘Wow, she’s so beautiful…’

Clarke chuckles, the sound almost as entrancing as the woman herself. “Well, thank you for saying so.”

‘Wait…did I…I-I said that out loud…?’ She covers her face with her hands as her embarrassment and anxiety reach new heights. She hadn’t realized that her voice had trailed behind the words as they flowed through her mind. Her mouth, a traitor in her midst. ‘Stupid. You’re so stupid. Why did you…’

Her self-deprecating is halted by the touch of unfamiliar, but delicate hands upon her own. She obeys as those hands pull down hers, one holding onto them while the other tucks under her chin and lifts it so irritable green and sultry blue saluted one another.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Her voice, a blanket of velvet wrapped around a raspy tone. “Will you come sit with me, please?”

 Everything in Lexa’s head is screaming, ‘No! Run! This is a bad idea! Don’t do it!’ But her heart is throbbing so loudly in her ears, that it’s the only defining sound in her being. So, she follows it, follows as this gentle stranger guides her down onto the bench.

And everything changed.

***8 months later***

“Right there, fuck, right there…” Lexa’s pride swelled at the sound. Clarke’s moaning and panting increasing with every swipe of her tongue. Talented hands digging into her scalp, pulling Lexa as close as possible.

The alpha loved that she was able to reduce Clarke like this. Breaking her down from the all powerful and emboldened artist that she was for everyone else, to a wailing, trembling mess of a woman that only Lexa had ever witnessed.

Every time she found her head between the blonde’s legs it always resulted in Clarke begging for her to never stop. The idea of doing so being blasphemous to both their minds. She adored all that came about from the act. Clarke’s legs wrapped around her skull, her heels digging into her back. The rise and fall of Clarke’s chest as near screams were pulled from her body. The way she couldn’t keep her eyes locked on the alpha, simply because the pleasure was too much to keep her gaze still. She relished in the way Clarke tasted. A sweetness so incriminating, that it was unbelievable that Lexa had been without it.

The experience was life altering for them both, and Lexa had to do everything not to lose control and mount the woman of her dreams every second.

“Oh god, fuck, Lexa, I can’t, I can’t…” Clarke called out, her hips rocking without her permission. Riding the face of the werewolf beneath her. Lexa had nervously asked Clarke to sit on her face this time, and needless to say, it was a win-win for them both.

Clarke was reaching her end, the telltale signs coming in the form of thick thighs shaking as they straddled the alpha’s head, even before Clarke’s voice had confirmed as much. Lexa doubled her efforts. Craning her neck to dive her tongue as deep inside her soaked hole as she could, before pulling out and lapping at her clit. Her tongue rapidly doing up and down motions on the bud, before she sucked it into her mouth completely.

“T-that’s…o-oh, o-oh m-my…” And with that, her body quaked in an ungodly rhythm as her climax rocked the both of them into a frenzy. Lexa didn’t need to be touched in order to cum, something Clarke never really understood, but was oddly fascinated by it, nonetheless. When they came down from their highs, Clarke scurried down to sit in Lexa’s lap as the alpha sat up to meet her face-to-face.

Clarke gasped as their eyes met, and something poked her along her ass. Lexa had been so wrapped in the moment, she hadn’t realized her body had started to alter itself in the mix of it.

‘Oh, no…’ Lexa thought as she felt the head of her throbbing length touching the fabric of her shorts and the comfy plumpness of Clarke’s bare backside. They’d been intimate for the last two months, but that was one aspect she hadn’t found herself ready for just yet. Clarke had expressed many times that Lexa’s anatomy would never bother her, but she couldn’t help being apprehensive. It took a lot of personal focus to keep her clit from extending into a cock and proved to be a real challenge every time she pleasured Clarke.

Lexa, in a haze of insecurity, carefully but swiftly removed Clarke from her lap and stood on her feet. Turning her back in shame and cursing herself under her breath. Clarke climbed to her own full height, her hands benevolently going to Lexa’s shoulders, calming her a bit, before getting the alpha to turn around and face the human.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Lex.” That soothing phrase, the number one cure to all her problems. “I’m not put off or afraid.”

“A-are you sure…?” Lexa asked timidly, her body going through the motions as usual. She’d gotten better with controlling it over the last few months, since she started dating Clarke actually.

It’s fair to say that that day at the park worked out in her favor.

The two sat for a while together before Lexa finally confessed to being a huge fan of Clarke’s art, admired her, and had developed a crush on her from afar. She told the blonde how she tried to say something to her every time she attended an event showcasing Clarke’s talents, but was too shy and frightened of being perceived in a negative light.

Clarke admitted to noticing Lexa at every event (which also made the alpha almost have a panic attack) and had developed a mutual interest in the brunette herself. Finding her light stalking more endearing than anything else, to Lexa’s wondered surprise. The conversation turned into a series of laughter and easy connection, with hints of Lexa blushing and stumbling through her sentences from time to time.

Once they had joked and breezed through the (one-sided) awkwardness of it all, Lexa took a few more bold steps. Those being: asking Clarke out officially and also confessing that she was an alpha werewolf.

Lexa was so ready for a rejection, that she was shook when Clarke just smiled and said, _‘Okay’_ , to the date without so much as a single hesitation. Lexa took another honest chance in asking why she’d agreed to it while they were enjoying some freshly picked berries during their picnic.

 _‘So, what if you’re a little different than everyone else?”_ Clarke had replied, _“I’m more about the person themselves, not the bodies they inhibit. Plus, I think you’re rather adorable, honestly.’_

The human had made it a point in stating how cute she thought it was that the werewolf turned into a mess in her presence. It only made Lexa blush more, which usually resulted in Clarke smiling affectionately and kissing her in the same kind. Melting the alpha into a puddle that would take ages to mop up.

Now, here they stood. Under a big tree in an isolated area of the woodlands that flanked Lexa’s home. It was her sacred place, one she had finally been ready to share with Clarke. It was the place she came to meditate, let go of her inner battles, as well as the spot where she allowed herself to embrace her change during full moons. Alpha and omega werewolves were able to change at will whenever they wanted to, but the call for it was more compelling during the times the night sky was clear and caked in the full moonlight. Like tonight.

Clarke had never seen a werewolf in their non-human form and expressed interest in joining the alpha whenever she was ready to share that side of herself. The change often showed werewolves at their most bare selves, which carried with it an especial vulnerability for alpha females. Clarke understood this and tried to bring Lexa’s mind comfort, should she choose to reveal herself. The artist never had a problem with being the only one naked between them while they were intimate, but a part of Lexa had felt it unfair. Had longed to even the playing field and be her true self with Clarke, as well as connect with her in a way she never had with anyone before.

It had taken a long time, but Lexa hadn’t felt more ready than in this moment, though she couldn’t fight the terror that often lingered in her soul.

Clarke smiled at her in that way that killed off all of the alpha’s inhibitions and nodded her head, “Yes, Lexa. Only if you are ready. I want to see you. I want to know all of you.”

Lexa searched her eyes, looking for any sign of fright or caution.

There was none.

“…okay.”

***

Clarke wasn’t sure what she was asking for when she made her request. There was but so much that books, the internet, and word of mouth could depict after all. Hints of lies and biases sprinkled in between truths. But even as she stood here now, naked as the day she was born and staring at the mystical creature whom clumsily stole her heart, she still felt no malice or regrets.

Her girlfriend was many things. Smart, kind, nervous, shy, thoughtful, nurturing. She was nothing at all like the terrible things she remembered the alpha had shared that people thought of her growing up. She wasn’t a monster. She wasn’t hideous. She wasn’t at all scary or intimidating, even as she towered over the human at what she guessed was roughly seven feet tall, standing on her hind legs and slightly hunched over as her arms supported the rest of her weight on the ground.

Blue stared in bewilderment, mapping every detail she could. It spired on her creativity moving gears instantly and she logged as much as she could to place on one of her bigger canvases at a later date.

The alpha’s body was a mountain of brown fur, matching the brunette locks of her hair when she was in human form. Her limbs were long, arms ending at massive paw-like hands that knuckled into the ground; her legs connected to huge feet, both accompanied with talon-esque claws. Her large muzzle extended outward, causing her anxious panting to have a slight echo as it exited her immense fang filled mouth and snout.

As Clarke’s sights followed the muzzle she was met by cat-like eyes. Bathed in a mix of haunting yellow and the familiar forest green she’d grown so fond of the last few months. No matter how different they were now, she could still see her Lexa in them. The endearing shy, cautiousness still ringing true. Clarke felt her heart skip as she saw Lexa’s usually small ears now changed into long pointed ones that protruded from the top of the alpha’s head. Clarke had to admit the instinct to touch them had been calling to her, but she resisted as her eyes took in more.

From her shoulders down the werewolf’s body was all muscle. Her breasts were only slightly bigger than usual and covered in fur, and the abs Clarke had drooled over since the first time she saw them were a now an even more defined six pack. Clarke’s eyes wandered intriguingly until she was met with what Lexa had always carried so much internalized shame over.

Her girlfriend had told her that, while in human form, alpha female’s were able to keep their clits from extending. That they only turned into full blown cocks if the individual had done so at will or through extensive sexual stimulation. Clarke, being bi, had experience with seeing men fully nude, but nothing compared to just how well-endowed Lexa was.

‘That has to be nine inches, at least…’ She internally calculated, as she shamelessly studied what hung between Lexa’s legs now. She’d have to guess that if any guy tried to challenge Lexa on cock length alone, they’d lose immediately. She couldn’t quite grasp why Lexa would feel so insecure about her natural gift, but then again, she knows how much the world likes the shame those who are gifted in seemingly ‘abnormal ways’.

But she was not one of them. Again, she should be afraid, considering what was in front of her, but she wasn’t in the least. Lexa was a magnificent creature in all forms. All Clarke could see was beauty and a quiet dominance that inspired nothing but admiration from her heart. It hurt to know that someone so lovely and alluring had been turned into such a timid being simply because of her biological gifts.

‘No more. Not with me.’

Clarke stepped forward, her hands throbbing with kind curiosity as they roamed through the alpha’s thick mane. She felt Lexa sigh, a relaxed and heavy breath touching her naked skin as Lexa melted into the human’s touch. She guesses that no one had ever touch the werewolf when she was like this. That no one wanted to, until now. Lexa closed her eyes and a tiny piercing whine of gratitude left the alpha’s body as small hands rubbed at her pointed ears. Massaging the dense bones of them. Clarke continued to carefully and reverently touch around the werewolf’s head and shoulders, bringing to life a therapeutic experience for the both of them.

“You’re so beautiful, Lexa.” Clarke said, the rasp in her voice touching Lexa’s soul in a different way than the hands. “I can’t understand why anyone would tell you otherwise, but they’re wrong. You’re beautiful. So, so very beautiful. I am grateful you’re sharing your true self with me. And I love you, all of you, everything about you.”

***

Lexa felt overwhelmed. So overcome with emotion. She couldn’t handle it, couldn’t keep it in any longer. There was no fear left in her heart now, only love, and she let herself become over taken with it as she tilted her head back and howled the most truest song, she’d ever expressed in all her life.

It escaped from her diaphragm and reached all the way to the sky. Touching the moon herself, she’s sure. It was riddled in a supple hymn that borne goosebumps along the skin beneath her fur and made her body weak with bliss she couldn’t describe if you asked her too.

Clarke loved her. All of her. She sensed no dread as the human gazed upon her. Felt no hesitation as her hands made contact with her altered form. Lexa gave Clarke all of her truth, and in return, the human granted her, her heart.  And now she could sing freely and be who she was without restriction.

When Lexa had finished her howling, she looked down at Clarke and felt her heart slam even harder in her chest. Clarke was crying, tears of fondness fell from an adoring river. Their joyous feeling, dancing in a mutual tug between them. And again, the final chain on Lexa’s desires broke.

She steadily changed back into her human form, her hardened cock being the only thing left that made her nude body appear any different than Clarke’s. Her hand came up to caress Clarke’s tear stained cheek as Lexa affectionately brought their foreheads together.

“I love you too, Clarke.” Her voice, tender with an edge of roughness to it, a shy blush painting her cheekbones, because of course Lexa couldn’t contain the gay inside her.

A happy sob broke from Clarke’s lips as a wide smile adorned her face, “I want you, my wonderful dork.” She gives Lexa a chaste kiss, one that the alpha quickly turns into something more passionate. “I need you.”

Unlike before tonight, Clarke didn’t have to ask twice.

Lexa quickly gathered the human in her arms and laid her carefully on the blanket under her favorite tree. Clarke happily spread her legs, making more than enough room for her girlfriend to snuggle between. Their kissing had turned feverish and desperate as the anticipation of the moment loomed over them. The mixture of excitement and sentimental fear coasting through their respective auras.

Lexa broke away from the kiss and stared into Clarke’s eyes. All her love and gratitude returned in equal measure with an abundance of acceptance behind them.

***

“Go slow.” Clarke’s only request and the consent Lexa needed.

Lexa nodded her head before she took hold of her cock, lined it up, then slowly, carefully inched her way inside of Clarke. Moan after moan broke from the human’s throat as she felt the head of the alpha begin to gesture into her. She took deep breaths and relaxed, allowing her body to stretch and accommodate the biggest and thickest length she’d ever taken in her life. Even with toys the most she ever dared to mess with was seven inches, but that felt like child’s play compared to this.

She thought it might hurt, and it did, but not as much as she speculated. She suspects she might have a bit of a size kink, because from the moment she saw the alpha’s cock she’d grown wetter than she ever has before. And that seemed to work in both their favor.

“O-oh, my…” Clarke cried out, her back bowing as Lexa popping the head fully inside her cunt caused her to cum with a white-hot lights behind her eyes. A first for her. “…h-holy s-shit…o-oh, k-keep, keep…” She struggled to get the words out, but Lexa knew what she was asking for. The werewolf growled attentively as she pushed further into the warm, soaked depths of Clarke’s pussy.

A groan falling from her lips as the human’s inner muscles continued to spasm around her cock as it made itself home inside her. Within a few short minutes, Lexa was able to fully bottom out within her human lover, and both nearly came from the incomparable feeling that overtook them. The alpha remained still, not wanting to hurt Clarke.

“F-fuck…” Lexa, whom rarely cursed, could barely contain herself. “…C-Clarke...”

“D-do it…” Clarke practically begged. “…p-please, Lexa, f-fuck me…”

Lexa’s resolve broke, an ancient instinct took over, and with that her hips started moving on their own. Long, hard thrusts of care became something more akin to selfishness. Wanton and desperate. Clarke’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth hung open as the alpha slammed into her faster and with determination.

“M-mine. Y-You. _Mine_.” A dominate snarl crawled from Lexa’s throat as she pulled Clarke’s legs up to hang over her own shoulders. Bending the human in such a way that allowed the head of her cock to hit places Clarke didn’t even know existed. The werewolf’s hands holding onto the blonde’s hips possessively.

“S-shit, L-Lexaahhh….” Drool spilled from Clarke’s mouth, hands clawing at the strong biceps on each of her sides. Her body welcomed the feeling of the alpha’s cock splitting her in two with frenzied movements. She wasn’t sure where this version of Lexa was coming from, but damn if she didn’t love her more for it. “…I-If you keep…I-I’m gonna…o-oh, s-shit!”

Clarke came once more. Her body bucking and the back of her head hitting the blanket below.

“ _Mine_. _My mate_. _Mine_.” Lexa chanted as she fucked Clarke through her orgasm. She moved the human’s legs to wrap around her waist as she bent over her body. “ _Mine_.” She husked one last time into Clarke’s ear before she bit down into the woman’s left shoulder _hard_ , while her hips marched even greater. The force and intensity of it all causing Clarke to spiral into another unforeseen climax.

That was the finally straw as it caused Lexa to cum inside of Clarke. The feeling of Lexa’s spirts filling her deep, causing Clarke to somehow come _again_ in pure shock. ‘Another few new kinks to add to the list?’ Her mind wonders as it soars through the night sky above them.

 It’s sometime before they both return to earth again. Lexa finally lets go of the bite she had on Clarke, licking at the wound, doing her best to soothe the angry red marking. It’s once the color there returns that she realized what she had done in her lustful state of mind.

“Oh no…”

Clarke sighs in satisfaction as she looks at her now worried looking girlfriend. “W-what? What’s wrong?”

“I-I, uh, I…” Anxiety starts to show itself on the alpha again as her eyes rapidly move from the joining of Clarke’s shoulder to her eyes.

Clarke brings her hand to soothingly caress and ease the werewolf’s troubled mind. “Hey, hey now. Calm down. Breathe, Lex, breathe.” The alpha obeys her instructions. “Good, good. Tell me what’s up?”

“I-I, um…” Lexa swallows hard. “…I-I kind of, m-marked you…”

“I don’t mind markings, it’s kinda hot to me actually. Nothing a little concealer can’t fix, it’ll go away in no time.”

Lexa shook her head. “N-not this one.”

Clarke looked at her puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“I mark-marked you, Clarke. As in, a mating mark.”

Clarke let the information run through her head for a moment before she finally understood. ‘A mating mark. From a werewolf. That means…oh?’

“So, does this mean I get to turn into a werewolf too?” Clarke jested lightly, the calm energy not being lost on Lexa.

Lexa chuckles. “N-no, Clarke. But, um, i-it, uh, does mean that you a-are my mate now.”

Clarke smirks slyly. “Oh really? Well, it’s a good thing you’ve already ruined me for anyone else I suppose then, yeah?”

“Y-you, you mean your f-fine with…?”

“Mhmm. Honestly my only question for you right now is, should I expect to get pregnant now that you made me yours in more ways than one?”

A deep blush finds its way over Lexa’s body. “No! Uh, n-no. I wasn’t in rut, s-so, whatever I-I um…” She coughs then clears her throat. “…n-nothing viable in that load, no.”

Clarke chuckles then gives her useless, courteous girlfriend a sweet kiss. “Then I guess we’re all good then, big bad wolf.”

 Lexa blushes even harder as she looks down at what she did. A deep mating mark embedded into the human woman whom she never thought she’d have a chance with.

She can already hear Bellamy and Murphy cheering in the back of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on Tumblr again, you can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
